


When Tomorrow Comes...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Anton comforts Katie. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tomorrow Comes...

"Katie?"

Anton senses something is wrong even before he finds Katie's side of the bed empty, rising quickly to seek her out. 

"Katie?"

He finds her alone in the hallway, staring out the window in silence. 

"Darling... come to bed..."

He can feel her body shaking under his hand when he reaches to touch her, her eyes locking on his when she finally turns. 

"I can't..."

"Darling..."

He pulls her gently closer, leading her back to bed and settling them so she is curled safely into his arms. 

"Darling, darling Katie... It's okay to cry on me."

His voice is gentle as he gathers her still closer. Her hands come to rest against his chest, one curled back into herself, the other pressed against his chest whilst still curled into a fist. His arm loops around her now, holding her to him, his other hand in her hair, his lips brushing her forehead. 

"I love you."


End file.
